


Aang's Struggle

by rethinkretro



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AI, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Avatar, Avatar State, Bending (Avatar), Blood Bending, Cave, Dad - Freeform, Earth Nation, Episode: s01e19-20 The Siege of the North, Episode: s02e01 The Avatar State, Episode: s02e02 The Cave of Two Lovers, Eventual Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Fire Nation, Firenation, Hurt/confort, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Loss, Love, Multi, New War, Post-Episode: s03e18-21 Sozin's Comet, Redemption, Scout - Freeform, Secret tunnel, Sozin's Comet, The Cave of Two Lovers, The Great Divide, War, Water bending, Water nation, Water tribe, blind bandit, boomerang, dads, earth bending, fire bending, jail cell, korra - Freeform, lightning bending, script, seige of the north part 2, toph - Freeform, wark, what is happening, zatara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rethinkretro/pseuds/rethinkretro
Summary: The Earth Kingdom is in ruins as the Fire-nation begins their rampage.Its too late.Its over.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)





	Aang's Struggle

The earth kingdom is in ruins as the firenation begins their rampage  
(Everyone): It's too late. It's over.

(Cut to Zuko and Katara in their underground cell. Katara holds a deadpan speech while Zuko breathes and snores and exhales and thrusts his hand out. Cut to a shot of Zuko's face as he smiles and nods yes, and Katara his smile. Cut to a wider shot of the two as Zuko's eyes and tattoos glow white. Cut to a wider shot of Katara's face as he wipes his tears and wipes his mouth with his hand and smiles evilly. Cut back to the wider shot of Zuko and Katara dazed and disoriented. They look up at the sky filled with watchful soldiers.)

Zuko: I'm so sorry. That's something we have in common.

(Cut to a shot of the oasis where the two tribes are once again separated by a bridge of water. The camera zooms in on a high rock ledge overlooking the canyon. The camera pans down to reveal the archaeologists excavating a deep hole in the ground.)

Zuko: (continuing with the tradition of his tribe) Sorry about the delay, what is it?  
Scout: It's about as far from the wasteland as you need to be in order to survive.  
Aang: (explaining the nature of the curse) Well, where are we going to go? We're enemies after all, and this is our home.  
Scout: If you split up, we could all become refugees.

(Cut to a broadly-distended shot of the scout who looks up to the dainty music playing in the background. The camera zooms in on him and cuts his arm. Cut to an overhead shot of Aang's back and his smile spreads its arms wide. Cut to a shot of Appa's back and his eyes widen in shock. Cut to a wider, side shot of them both. They lean in to each other as the torch goes out. Cut to a close up of Aang's face which is quickly overtaken by a look of madness and desperation. Both look up and the eyes jaw drop. Cut to aside shot of them as Aang body slams into the pile and wails in an attempt to be explosive. Both of them scream in terror. Cut back to the horror in the back of the head as Aang's hand creeps up to the table and grabs the tablecloths. Cut to a close up of Aang's face as he is blown back. Cut to a side view shot of the scene as he grabs the girls by the shoulders and tightly bonds them. Cut to an overhead shot of the three as they run off. Cut to an overhead shot of Aang as he crawls out of the crater in the Gan Jin wilderness and stands in the sunlight, smiling.)

Aang (smiling): I can't do that anymore.

(He looks away as the camera cuts back to the airship's cabin.)

Scout: I can't (he moves aside to reveal Zuko) –punish him! He's a danger taker.  
Zuko: (dejected) What!  
Scout: (flipping to the face of Katara) What do you mean?  
Katara: (flipping to the earthbending girl's face) I mean, he's a traitor and a monster.  
Scout: He's an old friend. A friend you have a duty to protect.

(Cut to a close up of Katara's face as she looks down and tears up. Cut to a frontal shot of Aang and the others as he whimps and falls down to the ground. Cut to an overhead shot of Aang and the others as he whimps and falls. Cut to a close up of Katara's back as he turns her around and she looks up at him sadly.

Cut to an overhead shot of Aang's back as he whimps and falls. Camera pans up to the pillar Aang is on. Cut to Aang's back as he stops breathing and instead looks up at the sky as he turns Katara around and follows his movements. Cut to a side shot of the scene as Aang's glows and he looks up at Katara mourning her loss. Cut to a side view of the pillar as Katara stops breathing and looks up at Aang.)

Aang: I can't (Cut to Katara who is lying in her bed and sobbing)  
Aang: (reading from a small file) I don't need to (Cut to a close up of Katara's back as she looks up sadly) I just need to be (She looks up and tears up) Dad.

(Cut to the end of the corridor as Aang turns his head towards Katara.)

Aang: I just can't.

(Hi if you finished reading this thank you this was created using Artificial Intelligence and if you're curious how it was made check out "https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3ffYnFkaeVhy_JZ2en9_Lw")


End file.
